Cierpienia młodego BezTwarzy
by kharcia
Summary: Emo rozmyślania pod Bramą jak zaawansowany menel. Plus Rozrywkowy chłopiec i dziewica.


Od autorki:

Zamysł powstał dzięki współpracy tkanek miękiszowych i archesporialnych. Tytuł dedykuję lekturze z polskiego, a haploidalny śluz plesze z marginesów.

A tak na poważnie to pierwszy fanfick w życiu, który ukończyłam i pierwszy, z którego jestem względnie zadowolona. Dzięki za wypowiedź

* * *

Cierpienia młodego Bez-Twarzy. Niepowieść nieepistolarna 

Dzień był jasny i piękny, ludzie spokojnie żyli swoim rytmem, a Drzwi wyglądające na zrobione z ciężkich kamiennych płyt łagodnie huśtały się w nieistniejących, aczkolwiek czasami skrzypiących zawiasach. Standard. Zwłaszcza dla pana Bez-Twarzy.

Ale nawet boscy odźwierni miewają problemy, a młodego BT właśnie dopadła cioteczka Depresja i jej nieodłączny kompan – Tani Winiacz.

„Co ja tu mam? Siedzę jak kołek na tych schodach, które lepią się od krwi i piję jakąś podróbę wina. Od kiedy był tu ten blond dzieciak nikt już nie przychodzi i nie mam żadnego towarzystwa. To w takim razie na co mi ta noga?

Chciałbym sobie kiedyś pograć w piłkę. Przecież byłbym dobry, nawet najlepszy. Transmutowanie bramki to zadanie dla przedszkolaka. I jakbyśmy wygrali mecz to byśmy szli na piwo. Jak normalni koledzy po prostu.

No i czemu jak nie mam kolegów? Trochę może świecę. No dobra, nie mam też twarzy. No ale zdarzali sie ludzie, którzy wyglądali jeszcze gorzej ode mnie a naokoło nich skakały całe tłumy. Żeby ci ludzie chociaż umieli się jakoś ubrać, ale biegali w takich zwiewnych kieckach, mimo że byli facetami. Mówili na nich chyba „cesarze". Czyli cesarz to człowiek, który ma pełno kolegów chociaż nie zasłużył. Skandal zwyczajnie. Ja też mógłbym być cesarzem.

O, na przykład Macki mogłyby mnie transmutować w cesarza. Pracuję dla nich jak trzeba a żadnego wynagrodzenia nie dostaję. Chociaż urlop by się przydał czy jakieś chorobowe. Ale nie! Faceless musi siedzieć na mokrych schodach i pilnować, żeby nikt nie transmutował bez odpowiedniej zapłaty, a że się przeziębi to już nikt się nie interesuje losem BT.

Telewizji jeszcze nie wymyślili to nie mogę pooglądać filmów. Chociaż bym chciał kiedyś zobaczyć „Przeminęło z wiatrem" albo „Lolitę". Chusteczki, krakersy, podusia względnie przytulanka i można oglądać całą noc. Z Mackami w nic też się pograć nie da bo oszukują. Jak kiedyś próbowałem w tenisa to nagle wszystkie miały rakietki na końcach. I weź tu człowieku sport uprawiaj...

Bo jak ludzie się nudzą to chodzą na spacery albo na randki. A ja, ani nie mam gdzie chodzić, ani z kim na randkę iść. A chciałbym... na przykład był taki homunculus, co się Gluttony nazywał.Fajny, przystojny i generalnie hot. Zaprosiłbym go na kolację przy świecach, poszlibyśmy do hotelu, spędzili miły wieczór i jeszcze przyjemniejszą noc...

Zaraz. Gdzie moje wino? Macki mi wyssały, wiem to. Chwila nieuwagi i wszystko człowiekowi zabiorą. Podły, stary, haploidalny śluz z wielkim Okiem. Ja się po prostu obrażam!"

/transmutacja skrzynki z odpowiednią zawartością/

„Przynajmniej tego od razu Brama nie wypije. Wstrętny zazdrosny alkoholik na głodzie.

I na dodatek mi przerwały rozmyślania o moim Pięknym. Ech... Pomarzyć zawsze wolno bo przecież to byłby mezalians. Ja jestem tylko podrzędnym bogiem a on czystej krwi homunculusem. Życie mnie skrzywdziło. Bardzo mnie skrzywdziło..."

/skrzynka została opróżniona, a rozważania są zbyt emo, żeby je pisać/czytać i się nie ciąć lub nie chlipać w kącie/

W okolicach godziny 19.17 pewien początkujący alchemik dokonał transmutacji dziewicy spełniającej wszelkie łóżkowe zachcianki. Naturalnie został wciągnięty przez Bramę prosto w Macki, dzięki czemu poznał Prawdę i resztę tych pierdół, a także prywatne problemy Facelessa (który chwilowo leżał na schodach w wyrazem błogości na braku twarzy w otoczeniu jedenastu całkowicie pustych i jednego w połowie opróżnionego kartonu wina).

Alchemik był dobrym człowiekiem, więc pozostawił Bez-Twarzy najnowszy numer Playboya i fikuśne męskie stringi wraz z wizytówką porządnego nocnego klubu w Centrali. Po powrocie przedstawił dziewicy listę życzeń, a kiedy skończyła je spełniać założyli zespół emo – pierwszy w całym Amestris.

BT po przebudzeniu przejrzał czasopismo, przymierzył stringi i bez większego zainteresowania wrzucił wszystko do Bramy. Niestety zaciął się papierem, a że transmutacja materiałów opatrunkowych jest w stanie nietrzeźwości zadaniem niezwykle trudnym, kilka dni później umarł na śmierć przez wykrwawienie. Zaś Macki po dziś dzień mają odcień głębokiego szkarłatu, a na ich końcach powiewają koronkowe biustonosze, stringi i pończochy samonośne.


End file.
